


Please Don't Be Asleep I'm Drunk and Need Too Tell You How Much I Love You

by d3athth3kid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam in Hell, Auto Correct, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bunker, Caramel, Castiel Novac - Freeform, Dean Hiding From His Problems, Death, Disney Princess Dean Winchester, Drunk I Lobe You, Drunk I Love You, Drunk Texting, Drunk auto correct, Gen, Human Castiel, Human Moose, LITERALLY, M/M, Mentions of Billy the Reaper, Mentions of Chuck - Freeform, Newly Human Castiel, Other, Sam's Hair, Should we Save Adan, Who's Adam?, changing contacts while drunk, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 07:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14890229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d3athth3kid/pseuds/d3athth3kid
Summary: prompt;[are you awake?][please don't be asleep. i'm drunk and need to tell you how much i love you]~insert drunk auto correct~





	Please Don't Be Asleep I'm Drunk and Need Too Tell You How Much I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> I did my best to drunk text, i used swipe for the contacts and typed for the texts...  
> drunk auto correct man.

Sleep was completely unnecessary for angels, but humans on the other hand required it, and for Castiel, the newly minted human could never seem to catch enough of it. He'd been running on only 3 hours sleep when he finally finished eradicating the nest in Kentucky. It being a horribly rural area, hotels were scarce, so he found the only vacant motel, paid for a nights stay and trekked into his room. 5 minutes later his cellular device was sitting on the night stand and he was stripped to his boxers. He contemplated the statistics of sanitation before forgoing his spare sheets and climbing into the motel provided ones.

 

Unbeknownst to Castiel, his cellular device vibrated, signaling an incoming text...

 

~~~Roughly 879 miles east, in Lebanon Kansas~~~

 

Dean Winchester had been drinking.....again...well he probably never stopped but, this time he was plastered instead of pleasantly buzzed.

 

"Dean?! Where the hell are you this time?!" Came the gruff voice of the middle Winchester. "Seriously! Dean, you can't keep doing this!"

 

From his hiding place behind a bookshelf somewhere down the hall, Dean proceeded to ignore Sammy's call while silently contemplating if the youngest Winchester would be as bossy as the middle one. 'Ma`be we shoul` get Adan out a hell..' hiccups '..on secon` thought D`ath kinda ha`es me...Damb `illy!' he internally slurred.

 

Dean spent the next hour...or at least his whiskey addled mind told him it was an hour.. contemplating the winchester line, before he discovered the..his cell phone....after 4 thwarted attempts at unlocking the device Dean finally cracked the password.

 

Deciding HIS device wasn't his, Dean proceeded to change the contact names while giggling like a school girl.

 

\--contact names were changed to--

 

Btw Dad

(262) 974-6437

 

Dead sinkhole

 (332) 332-8437

 

Demon witch

(769) 362-9536

 

Lover <3

(337) 843-5588

 

Over sized mossy

(726) 946-2378

 

SaaS queen

(666) 276-9539

 

Traitor

(627) 922-6235

 

etc...

 

When he's satisfied with the contact names Dean scrolls until he finds Cas' new contact name and opens a text, drunken brain not thinking as he types out messages.

 

Just after the last message shows as sent, Sam barges into the room, "Dean!"

 

Sams abruptness startle's a squeak from Dean's throat, alerting his moose of a brother to his hiding place.

 

"Seriously Dean?!" Sam stalks forward, ducking down until he see's his brothers sex mussed hair. "Behind a bookshelf, in the storage room..." He moves until he's standing in front of his older brother, mumbling to himself the whole while, "This has got to be payback.. Right God... Er.. Chuck?" Sam waits for a moment but no response is forthcoming. "Fine." He kneels, bulky moose-ness blocking the entire walkway, "What are you even doing?"

 

Dean blinks viridescent Disney princess eyes up at his wonderfully shaggy brother, "Pretty `air Sammy!" He drops his cell, phone still displaying his recently sent texts in favor of gripping poor Sam's caramel hair.

 

"Woah!" Sam screeches, balance flinging out the window as his plump brother pushes into him, fists gripping his golden locks, "NOT thE haIR!" he squeaks in such a way he will forever deny, hands shooting behind them to brace so he doesn't smack his skull on the cement floor.

 

Dean lets out a wondrous chuckle as the word "Caramel," falls from his lips, lips that are growing closer to Sam's innocent hair.

 

"What the ever Loving CHucK, are YOu doINg to mY haIR!" Sam squeals, in a much less manly way than his previous squeak, one he will never admit, not even to death herself.

 

Dean's drunken mind decides to ignore his brothers undignified squeal in favor of consuming..well trying to consume his glorious caramel hair. "W`at's it tast` lik` Sammy!"

 

'NOPE!' "NOPE!! THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!" Denyal, pure and simple, Sam was in denyal, and Dean, well he needed some water and sleep...

 

~~~Roughly 879 miles west, in Kentucky~~~

 

Castiel woke from his first full nights sleep... well as much of a full night as a former angel could ever claim.. since he left the bunker. He decided a shower was in need, especially after that nastly set of sheets... covered in vampire blood.. 'fuck.' "Looks like i'll never be stoping here again." He shrugged it off and headed for the shower, hoping upon hope this shitty motel actually had hot water.

 

40 minuets and a mildly warm shower later Cas steped out into the shitty motel room, once again, this time gloriously naked, nothing but droplets of water streaming down his toned body.

 

His first thought is of clothes, which he finds and slides quickly into, his next thought is of his family, Sam and Dean Winchester. He walks towards the bedside table, takinga seat by it as he plucks his cellular device from the table. To his surprise there are 4 text messages from his favorite human... and they are quite confusing.

 

From: Dean Winchester

-2:40am-

[Vas you awake]

 

From: Dean Winchester

-2:41am-

[Hello]

 

From: Dean Winchester

-2:43am-

[are toh. awake]

 

From: Dean Winchester

-2:44am-

[Plz Don be asleep. m drunkb n .red to tell you hoq mic i lobe you.]

 

The former angel blinks at the screen, then types out two messages.

 

To: Dean Winchester

-7:20am-

[Dean? Are you alright?]

 

To: Dean Winchester

-7:20am-

[I love you too]

 

**Author's Note:**

> I tend to use my swipe on occasion, so the swipe auto corected.. for the sake of my sanity, lets pretend Dean can swipe while drunk.
> 
> demon witch  
> (row)ena-wken  
> lover <3  
> (des)tie-lluv  
> btw dad  
> (bob)ysi-nger  
> over sized mossy  
> (sam)win-cest  
> saas queen  
> (666)cro-wley  
> dead sinkhole  
> (dea)dfa-ther  
> traitor  
> (mar)yca-mbel


End file.
